


Danganronpa: World's End

by Arkham_Giggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Multi, Murder, Other, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Giggles/pseuds/Arkham_Giggles
Summary: *This is an OC story based in Danganronpa lore*Junko Enoshima may be dead, but despair has long since set into the world. The Future Foundation are working their hardest to restore hope with the survivors of the killing school game. But where there is hope, there will always be despair."  "It seems like... The situation is kill or be killed." Sobaru's comment set everyone on edge. But Yuko remained calm. That note had given he's word that killing would amount to nothing. So she had to prioritise her survival. But should she try prevent other killings? Naturally, right?After all, father told her to get along with her classmates. They were no use dead.  "(Written before the Danganronpa 3 anime aired. Tries to remain in canon but give me some leeway)





	1. Chapter 0: Noble Cause

Grey eyes lazily glanced along the words written on the pages infront of them. Soon they'd have to make a move, greet the new people likely waiting in that school.

A car pulling up drew their eyes from the page, down the fire escape, out of the alleyway and out across the street, where a car had indeed pulled up. 

Heels clicked against the pavement as a girl stepped out of the car, clothes a gawky weirdness which was likely fashionable as of current. After all, this girl was the Ultimate Fashion Designer. Eyes quickly darted back the papers, facts repeated in a mantra. 

Fujiko Saitomo. Female. Fashion Designer. An outspoken female figure in modern society. Safe.

Eyes returned the girl who did an elegant half-turn to survey her surroundings - and then, as if they were deemed adequate, she turned again, heading into the gates.

Eyes glaced to a phone. 7:15. Early. 45 minutes until the expected meeting time. Eyes returned to the gate, a boy now stood there, gittering in clear worry. 

Luka Ikeda. Male. Actor. A teen idol of sorts who made it famous as a child actor. Safe.

He continued to fidget before taking a deep breathe, standing tall and proud with the exhale. His nerves were gone, as if never there, as he walked into the school with a bright smile.

The eyes remained on the street as another car pulled up, a rugged male stepping out and thanking the driver before stepping back to allow the vehicle to drive off.

Haruki 'Haru' Miyamoto. Male. Racing Car Driver. A impressive driver whose only limit is the legal driving age. Safe.

Before he could lazily stroll into the school a voice grabbed his attention as a girl jogged over and greatest him with a bright smile as the back of her hand wiped across her forehead.

Tomomi 'Tomo' Nakahara. Female. Runner. A fast runner who also has astonishing stamina. Safe.

They both greeted eachother, exchanging a short conversation where they likely exchanged names before heading into the building.

A quick glance to the phone again - 7:30 - before returning to the gate, a meek girl was pacing outside the gate, paint covering her apron.

Rina Yamasaki. Female. Artist. A nervous girl who preferred sending her art to gallery from home. Safe.

She kept shifting for a while before slowly tottering through the gate, nerves showing clear as she nearly shook.

Another girl soon made her way up to the gate, movements elegant and captivated for anyone who lost their gaze to them.

Noriko Kita. Female. Figure Skater. A brilliant talent on ice, whose moves captivate audiences everywhere. Safe.

Her movements as she steps into the gate are positively captivating to the untrained eyes, her steps not wasting any energy as they swiftly carried her in.

Next a tall boy made his way to the gate, his lanky stature stopping to give the gate a look over.

Osamu Hatake. Male. Mathematician. A nervous genius whose height has made him quite awkward around others. Safe.

A girl approached him shortly after he appeared, her personality quickly demanding attention as the male nervously replied.

Michi Akiyama. Female. Debator. Her strong and demanding personality had won her countless debates from various genres. Troublesome but safe.

She quickly marched into the school, the male nervously trailing behind her like a puppy having its collar pulled.

A quick glance at the phone confirmed the time as 7:45 as two male approached the gate, one excitedly chatted while the other gave short responses.

Akio Yamaguchi. Male. Boxer. A lively spirit who prefers to used his fists rather than his brain to work things out. Safe.

Keiji Maeda. Male. Archer. Stoic and thoughtful with a skillful eye and perfect aim. Still safe.

The two walked in, another male chasing after them and greeting the two with an introduction and a camera in their faces.

Tachi Ishikawa. Male. Vlogger. A bright smile and shining personality which works well under a camera lens. Safe.

The three had a quick scuffle before heading in further past the gate. A bright coloured girl followed them not too shortly after, her smile and stance proud.

Yuzuki Chiba. Female. Cosplayer. An actor of sorts with an amazing ability to complete copy the look and personality of any character. Safe.

Another male stopped at the gate, finishing a phone call with a curt goodbye before turning into the gate while shoving the phone into his lab coat pocket.

Daichi Nakano. Male. Chemist. A genius who is known for his 'out of the box' thinking and observation, who may soon lead discoveries in the scientific field. Troublesome.

A car pull up a few minutes to 8. A girl stepped out, straightening her suit as the car sped off before she headed into the gate.

Hanae Fukui. Female. Lawyer. With a talent for proving someone's innocence or guilt they have a mostly spotless track record in court, not considering her first few times in court. Troublesome.

One more check of the phone confirmed that it was nearly 8 o'clock. Quickly shoving the phone and book in a backpack as they stood, jumping down from the fire escape and out into the street, approaching the gate.

"Hey!" Feet stopped just short of the gate, grey eyes turning to the male which had run up, smile friendly with something hidden behind it. "You're new too, right?"

A nod seemed like a sufficient answer as the mysterious smile grew wider. "I'm Sobaru Ueda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sobaru Ueda. Male. Reviewer/Critic. Analystic skills are quite high and recommendations tend to match most of the populist. Supposedly safe. But that smile...

"Yuko Kurosawa." A short bow of the head seemed like an efficient greeting.

Yuko Kurosawa. Traveller. Personality redacted. Past redacted. Notable facts redacted. Highly Dangerous.

"Shall we head in?" That smile still pulled on his lips. They walked in silence, into the gates, as the scenery around them seemed to blur.


	2. Prologue: The Most Tragic End (1/4)

Grey eyes lazily glanced along the words written on the pages infront of them. Their eyes blinked blearily. Where were they? What happened? Where was Hope's Peak Academy?

They stood up, hand still loosely hold the paper in their hand and they glanced around their surroundings. A city, with tall, towering buildings. At least the ones that were still standing.

Rubble littered the streets as they slowly walked down the cracked street, feet unsteady and head spinning.

A crackling, like static, surrounded them, drawing them to a stop, eyes flickering around. Many of the buildings' windows contained static TVs, which slowly started displaying an image.

"Hello? Testing testing." The voice was high pitched, cheerful, completely out of place in this seemingly dying city.

They turned to one of the screens, stepping forward to get a closer look as the image cleared up, a monochrome bear staring back at the with a bright red eye.

"Oh, good. Hello, hello, citizens of Koutano city! As you may have guessed from the bombs and barriers surrounding the city, leaving the city is prohibited! Any attempt to leave will be met with extremely unnecessary violence!"

The bear seemed so cheerful, as if he wasn't talking about the likely death of a hostage held city of people... if there was people here. One glance around the street revealed no sign of life before their eyes turned back to the screen.

"Please enjoy your time starving here in this city in the utmost despair!" A quick laugh. "Oh, and I nearly forget!" It didn't sound like he had. "16 students from Hope's Peak Academy have been placed somewhere in this city."

Eyes turned to the paper in their hands, which they had found in their pocket once they had woke up on the cold pavement. 

"Some may bring you hope!" The voice continued. "While others belong to the Ultimate Despair! Puhuhuhu!" That laugh again. "Well, have fun!" The TVs abruptly cut off.

They lifted the paper up once again, grey eyes lazily glanced along the words written on the pages infront of them. Their eyes blinked blearily at the childishly scribbled letters.

'Welcome to Koutano City, Hope's Peak Academy's student! You will be spending time here indefinitely! I suggest you start looking for all of your classmates! Oh, and p.s. the faster you find all of them the faster you get all of your school memories back. You noticed it, right? Well, have fun!'

They had noticed it. A gap. It may not have been by much but they had definitely grown. Something was indeed missing. But not everything.

Yuko Kurosawa. The Ultimate Traveller. Her father had sent her to Hope's Peak and told her to behave; get along with your fellow classmates. So now she needed to find them.

Assessment. Her outfit was torn and dusty, likely from the debris. She knelt down, pulling at her shoes before pulling her socks back up to her knees. She stood, patting down her skirt and blazer. She zipped up her hoodie, which had slid down a few centimetres from the top.

She pulled her backpack off, dropping it to the floor and searching through it. Things were there and things were missing. This was definitely not the things she had went to Hope's Peak with. The bag was also reaching the end of its life, a strap hanging on by a few threads.

Inventory. Similarities: a notebook - which had definitely seen better days since it's freshly bought for school day - a file - still including information on all her classmates, although it felt as if some were lacking while others had hand written notes added - and lastly, an army knife. Preparation is everything.

Differences: a map - seemingly of the city if the hastily written 'Koutano City' in the corner was to be trusted - a small electric pad - which would not turn on and was the only electronic piece even though she clearly remembered packing her phone - and a small note - carefully hidden away in folds of denim.

'You must be careful. At least 1 out of us 17 is not to be trusted. You are likely to be told to kill to leave. Do not. You will not be able to leave. Hold on, even if just for a while - Eiji Shimizu'

This name, while having been lost a long time ago, was trustworthy. The scribbled handwriting was desperate. She would trust this note. It was the only thing in this city she really could trust.

But the note did bring up an inconsistency. '1 out of us 17'. The bear said there was only 16 students from Hope's Peak Academy. Or may be Eiji Shimizu was not referring to the students.

Placing it back within the folds, she stood with map in hand, glancing around before slinging the backpack back over her shoulder and glancing at the map. Red circles littered the page but there was a singular black one.

'Koutano Courthouse'. She'd never been to one and hadn't intended to in her life. But it was clearly important. However, she would go there last. The multiple red circles demanded her attention first.

The closest was over 'Silver Star Gallery'. The name was a mix between pompous and childish. An assumed art gallery, on the corner of this very street.

She folded the map up, slipping it into her hoodie pocket and heading off to the corner, eyeing the building as it came further and further into view.

It was large, two stories with ceilings that were likely extremely high if the large glass windows had anything to show. A statue, seeming to depict a man catching a shooting star. It should have been an elegant building.

Most windows were smashed, jagged pieces sticking out of the edges of the windowsill, with many other pieces littering the floor outside and seemingly inside.

The broken windows gave many openings to enter the building, but she decided to try the door. Approaching the door, she eyed the broken hinges before lightly pushing one of the doors, watching the hinges snap the rest of the way and the door collapsing to the ground.

The bang echoed through out the building, a dust cloud rising from under the door slowly before dissipating. She looked around the dark building filled with marble. If someone was here, she had definitely lost the element of surprise.

Her steps were loud against the dusty floor, watching the balconies above. No movement. She stopped, slowly turning in a full circle. The exhibits were either broken or missing from behind toppled or ripped red rope. 

Two stained blue glass stair cases lead up to two level of balconies, the shine of the metal railing reflecting what little light came from the cloudy sky. She stopped after the circle, eyes stilling on a black door. 'Staff Only'. Likely a storage for the gallery.

One step forward. A gasp, followed by frantic footsteps, a bang, silence. So she wasn't alone here. A few more steps forward. The rusty turning of the handle, the creak of the hinges, the silence of the room.

A much darker room, no windows allowing the afternoon cloudy rays to illuminate the room. A quick feel of the wall showed a switch. The click sparked a ignition in the middle of the room which continued to sputter for a while before another click stopped it.

The bulb was broke. Using the light was dangerous, so she was stuck with what little natural light filtered it's way through the open door. The sparks did reveal some things about the room.

Her assumption had been incorrect. It was more of a staff room than a storage area; beaten lockers lined one wall while tipped sofas and broken tables were pushed near the opposite one. A singular desk at the back, paper strewn across the floor and the chair tipped over and missing a wheel.

She stepped in, mindful of the rubbish on the floor. A struggle? Panic? An emergency evacuation, perhaps? It was unclear. Although others had clearly been here to cause more damage, namely in theft.

The desk caught her interest, so she stepped closer towards it, ever mindful of the other person hidden somewhere in the room. About to step around the desk her leg froze, pivoting as she pushed herself back, away from the object that was swung at her.

A quick glance showed a recognisable outfit. She allowed her leg to collapse, falling to the floor in a sitting position and raising her hands in submission, head lowered and palms above.

A few moments, her assailant clearly assessing the situation before a clatter of metal against floor was heard as the pipe they held fell to the floor.

"O-O-OH MY GOD!" a stuttering voice, panic and worry clearly in it's hasty words. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Sincere. Her eyes looked up, meeting the others for a brief moment before they were averted. Shy.

Rina Yamasaki. Ultimate Artist. A nervous girl who preferred sending her art to gallery from home. A fellow student. She'd seen her before, what seemed like hours ago but likely might be days.

"I'm... fine." Quiet but to the point. No sense of nerves or worry. She'd done good. Her voice was stoic. She stood, brushing herself down. "A response like that... is expected in this sort of situation."

A small nod. "Y-yeah..." her eyes remained averted. "I-I'm Rina Yamasaki... sorry, again."

A small smile. "My name is Yuko Kurosawa." A small bow, her head tilting slightly as she rose. "... Are you perhaps... also from Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Y-Yeah!" She'd established a connection. A good start. "I was meant to start today... I think." Her hands were shoved into the front pocket of her overalls, a crinkling sound followed. The letter.

"You're referring to, 'the school memories', are you not?" 

"My hair wasn't this short a few hours ago!" She pulled a strand of the bob. "Or whenever my first day was." She sighed. She was right. The last time Yuko had seen her, her blond hair had pulled into a messy plait.

"That's your biggest worry?" A quirky smile.

"No... I-I guess there's much worse..." a small smile in return. "... what do we do?" 'We'. Seems like they already established a group between the two.

"Well, I found a map when I woke up." She pulled it from her pocket, kneeling down and laying it out on the floor. "It was in my backpack. I think the red circles are drop off points."

Rina kneeled down, eyeing the paper. "W-Well, there are a lot... but there are only 14 circles. And a black one." 

"Well, I woke up in the street, around here." Yuko motioned to a spot on the map, devoid of scribbles. "And may be there's one of us at the courthouse."

"I-I guess it's worth a shot. You did find me here after all." Rina stood up, motions more relaxed but still jittery.

"Yeah." A straight face as she stood, map in hands. "The nearest location is named 'Maeda Target's Ltd'."

"So... what would that be?" Rina asked.

"Targets... likely a shooting gallery." Yoko mused as she put away the map.

"I-I see. So it's a gun store..." Rina trailed off as she followed behind Yoko.

"Are you scared?"

"Well, with the way this town is..." she trailed off again, but the message was clear. 'With the way this town is, aren't people going to be armed?' That would be likely. The town is in rubble, it's best to have some personal insurance.

"We'll be fine. I promise." Certainty was needed at this time. She had to be reassuring.

"If you say so..." Rina replied, a short silence before she spoke again. "Oh, what Ultimate talent is yours?" Rina asked. "I'm the Ultimate Artist. I prefer paints, such as oil. Pastels are also nice and-I'm babbling."

"Not really. It's... interesting." Yuko voice picked up from its monotone tune near the end, an attempt to give her some reassurance. "I'm the Ultimate Traveler, although in my travels I haven't learnt much about the making of art."

"Really? The Ultimate Traveler? That's quite amazing. Where have you been?"

"Many places." She couldn't drawl. A place of interest. What would interest the Ultimate Artist? "I went to the tower of Pisa once. It was astonishing."

"Was it really?!" Rina's eyes seemed to light up. "I've personally never been able to go, but Leonardo da Vinci is a painting icon!" Success. "No, his more than a painting icon! His developed some many things in his time. He was inspirational and so underestimated in his time! There was also rumours he was gay. Isn't that fascinating?" 

She continued to list of various facts, eventually leading to other Renaissance artists like Pablo Picasso. Yuko listened quietly as they walked to the next block, where the likely shooting gallery was located.

A fairly large, rectangular building, an entrance which probably used to be a glass door with a sensor. Instead, the glass was shatter and the metal pulled until the bars were dented near the middle of completely diagonal.

"T-this doesn't look much better than the gallery." Rina's shaking breath could be felt against Yuko's neck, a hand nearly gripping onto the back of her blazer. She wasn't wrong; she had the right to be worried. Where were the so called citizens that bear had mentioned?

"But one of us might be here. So we have to go in." Yuko pushed forward, ignoring Rina's stuttering and following footsteps. The reception was dark, the broken doors offering a small amount of light, leaving it mostly in darkness.

There was a desk, papers thrown across and around it. A small counter, leading into a much larger area. Squinting, you could barely see targets at the end of a large stretch of baron floor. Many were snapped or splintered, but some where still in tact, with-

"A-are those arrows?" Rina asked over Yoko's shoulder.

"Maeda Targets Ltd. Now that I think about it, they are run by the Maeda family. One of who are a fellow student of ours." A quick list of information. Of course. She should've recognised the name.

"So you know of me. But who are you?" They turned to the voice, a squeal escaping Rina's throat at the sharp arrow point aimed at her face.

Keiji Maeda. Ultimate Archer. Stoic and thoughtful with a skillful eye and perfect aim. She'd seen him before too, seemingly hours ago with another boy at the gate of Hope's Peak Academy.

"My name is Yuko Kurosawa." Yoko moved infront of Rina to seem defensive of the smaller girl. "Ultimate Traveller. This is Rina Yamasaki." Yuko motioned to Rina without moving from infront of her.

"U-U-Ultimate artist." Rina stuttered, eyes not moving from the sharp edge of the arrow. His eyes stayed on them before relaxing as he lowered his bow.

"Keiji Maeda. Ultimate archer. But you already know that." Keiji's eyes briefly looked to Yuko before turning to Rina. "You need not be afraid."

"Y-you say after you aim an arrow at us..." Rina replied, slowly relaxing but not moving from behind Yuko.

"My apologies. But do you blame me?" Keiji gave a short glance towards the counter and doors.

"No, I would have probably done the same thing in you situation." Yuko nodded, looking for to Rina.

"Al-alright, yeah." Rina nodded, acknowledging that she would have also done a the same. Silence settled in, drawing Yuko to the conclusion that none of the three were very socialable.

"I guess we go to the next place." Yuko took the map out of her pocket.

"Next place?" Keiji raised an eyebrow, kneeling down on the floor with the girls as they out stretched the map.

"Y-Yuko has a map with red circles on it. They might lead us to others." Rina replied. "I-I was here. And we've found you here." Rina pointed to places on the map.

"I see. So you're gathering everyone." Keiji nodded. "Where next?"


	3. Prologue: The Most Tragic End (2/4)

"'Koutano Ice'". Yuko replied before standing up, the other two following suit.

"A-a ice rink?" Rina asked.

"It would seem that way." Keiji replied as Yuko took the map, folding and depositing it into her pocket. 

"Have you ever been to one?" Yuko struck up a conversation as she left the room, Rina and Keiji in tow.

"N-No. I-I don't go out much on my own." A hint of shame in Rina's voice. She didn't want to seem like the hermit that the small amount of press portrayed her as, even if it's true.

"Neither have I." A bit of reassurance.

"R-really?" Rina replied. "I would have thought the Ultimate Traveller would have been to one."

"I have travelled globally to many places. Though I have neglected other commonly visited places, such as ice rinks."

"Well they're not exactly commonly visited." Keiji replied.

"W-Well more common that archery ranges." Rina replied.

"I won't argue that point." Keiji replied before changing the subject. "So what sort of places have you been Yuko?"

Where would interest them? It'd be easier to strike up a conversation with Rina.

"Well, I've been to the Naoshima."

Rina's eyes lit up. "Japan's very own nicknamed art island? Please tell me you went to the Chichu art museum!" A short nod was rewarded with a sequel. "I'm so jealous! I want to go myself but... Well... I'm not good outdoors. But that's fine, because I know all about Naoshima! Did you know-"

She continued to list of various facts and locations in Naoshima, even surprising Yuko with some of her knowledge. For the most part, Yuko and Keiji listened quietly as they walked to the next block, where the ice rink was located; Keiji also seemed happy to just let Rina talk.

Tattered flags littered the floor around the large building. Small windows, likely for the ice. The door was made of glass, if the doors weren't shattered. Seems there was a pattern. Was all of the town like this? When did it devolve to this? Why?

Yuko pushed forward, carefully listening to following footsteps as Rina and Keiji followed behind. The building was dark, the small windows allowing only the minimal light to skim across the ice and surrounding seating.

Yuko spotted many spotlights which would have been used to light up the place, but many had their lights smashed or wires ripped apart and sparking. Scavengers or violent attackers. What had happened to this town?

Behind Rina's stuttering gasps and Keiji's inquisitive mutters, Yuko could hear a small sound. Gasping? Whispering? Hiccups? Someone near by was crying. And it wasn't Rina.

Yuko slowly made her way to some bleachers, many of the planks broken in. She looked behind them, spotting glitter in the dark.

"... Hello? And you okay?" She started quiet, lowering the surprise factor. It was slightly successful, but the girl still jolted in surprise. Bright blue eyes and a glittering dress looked back at her.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Yuko Kurosawa, Ultimate Traveller." The conversation had brought the other two close. 

"H-hi! I'm Rina Yamasaki." A small wave. "Ultimate Artist!"

"Keiji Maeda... Why are we announcing our talents?"

"Well, I assumed she's also a member of Hope's Peak."

"Ah, yes!" Her voice was raised, joy clear. "I'm Noriko Kita! Ultimate Figure Skater."

"... Ultimate Archer. Pleasure to met you." Keiji was reluctant. But he understood. Good, he had basic analystic and social skills.

"Oh my god, it's so nice to meet others from Hope's Peak Academy." She crawled out, blue dress clearly showing the smudges of the dust a debris. "... What is going on?"

"I assume you DID see the video, correct?" Keiji's voice was chiding.

"Yes but... Why are we here? What happened? This isn't normal!"

"You sure you ain't the Ultimate Detective, Sherlock?" Noriko gave him a glare before Rina stepped in.

"W-w-wait! We have to get along!" Shockingly affirmative. May be the fear was forcing her to act. None of these three were leaders, but the situation demanded order.

Yuko pulled out the map, trying to make out something in the limited dark and Rina continued to comfort Noriko. Keiji approached Yuko, moving his glasses to focus on the map.

"We keep going the way we came and we'll hit the end of the map. We could find a way out of the city limits." Keiji noted.

"We go back. Head towards the school near the art gallery or turn left down this main road and arrive at Saitomo Fashion."

"We're close to leaving!"

"I assume you DID see the video, correct?" Yuko mocked as she put the map away. "Bombs are set up. And I don't plan on risking it." Keiji stared at her, bordering on a minute before sighing. He'd accepted her logic.

"Fine. Once we've all gathered up, we're checking it then!"

"Agreed." Yuko nodded before turning to leave. Noriko and Rina had started up idle chatter about their situation; both clearly confused and scared. Keiji made no attempt to enter or start up a conversation - trust clearly was meant to be earned.

They made it to a turn, right leading to Saitomo Fashion, forward leading to the school.

"So... Shall we put it to a vote?" Keiji suggested.

"... That would probably be be-" Yuko spotted a bright flurry of hair as someone emerged from behind a car.

"Hey! You lot!" Michi Akiyama approached the group, eyes flaring with rage. "State who you are!"

"It generally politer to state your name first." It was immediately clear Keiji was not pleased. He intended to dig his heels in and have her budge first. He didn't have much luck doing that with the Ultimate Debator.

"I'm Yuko Kurosawa." She once again raised her empty hands as she took a step forward. I am not a threat. "We are students from Hope's Peak."

"Oh, you too huh?" She nodded, allowing Yuko to lower her hands. "I'm Michi Akiyama, Ultimate Debator."

"How gracious of you." Keiji muttered before raising his voice to cut of her predicted rebuttal. "Keiji Maeda, Ultimate Archer."

"Hey, I'm Noriko Kita, Ultimate Figure Skater. And this is Rina Yamasaki, Ultimate Artist. I hope we get along!" Noriko had seemed to overcome the stress of the situation, taking over in order to help Rina's shyness.

"Well, I hope you lot aren't just wondering around with no direction."

"We were deciding between headig forward to the school or right, towards some, fashion, thing." Facts seemed to alude Keiji at this time. Dismissal really.

"Then we're going right. The school has nothing." Commanding. A born leader. She wanted her way.

"Why is it suddenly 'we'? And how do you know about the school?" It seems both were strong headed.

"I woke up on the third floor of it. I checked every room and hallway that opened. There was nothing."

"Well we should still check, right?" Keiji turned to Yuko, prompting the other three to do the same. Trust was seemingly a lot easier to win the Yuko had first thought - Keiji was already asking for her opinion.

"My goal is to round everyone up and leave to someplace safe. Exploring isn't at the top of my list." She had to make it clear that it was her choice  
She would not force them to follow.

"... Fashion it is then." Keiji had stared at her, looking for some sort of unsurity. He did not and would never find any. Instead, he turned right, trusting her judgement, with the others following.

"Good to see I've run into someone intelligent." Michi's voice was low as she addressed Yuko. "You never gave your talent."

"Traveller."

"Only a traveller? How... Disappointing." Michi sped up to lead the front of the group. Yuko did not care if it was disappointing. Father was quite happy with her talent. Her siblings were quite happy with her talent. Even Hope's Peak was happy with her talent. So that wasn't very disappointing at all.


	4. Prologue: The Most Tragic End (3/4)

All of them approached the large building. A skyscraper really: one of the only few in the town it seemed. Clearly a modern business.

"I'm not climbing every floor to check for one classmate." Michi complained. She had a point. There was too many floors. But Yuko had to get along with her classmates.

"Wait in the foyer. I'll come back if I don't find anyone on the first five floors." Yuko walked towards the building.

The entrance seems like it had once been an electronic revolving door, but was now broke glass and metal beams. Yuko carefully ducked under the broken glass of one of the pieces which probably spun once.

"This is ridiculous." Michi yelled.

"Feel free to leave." Keiji walked forward, kicking in some of the remaining glass, stepping through and reaching a hand back to help Rina and Noriko, who willfully followed.

Yuko watched Michi grumble before she stepped through, Keiji not offering a hand and Michi not wanting to accept one. Yuko turned her eyes to the room.

Large and open. The floor and walls we're a chiselled white, at least they would have been if not for the mud and dust gathered in random spurts across everything. A marble desk was between two broken elevators at the back of the room, a sign pointing right to a stairwell hung above the desk.

"Looks like a grand place. Pity whatever happened happened." Michi commented mindlessly as the group spread out in the room, Keiji rummaging the desk while Rina and Noriko went to a small seating area just right of the entrance.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, assume I'm dead." Yuko made her way to a corner that the sign suggested leaded to the stairs.

"Don't say that!" Rina piped up.

"Yeah, everything will be fine!" Noriko as joined in, confidence now seeming to flourish.

"Shouldn't arrow boy go with you?" Michi commented. "He seems likely the be the strongest out of us."

"... She's right, I'll come with." Keiji moved to round the desk.

"If someone enters the building, you'll be needed to help. I'll go alone."

"So serious." A voice, followed by the clicking of heels. Fujiko Saitomo rounded the corner, clothes seemly in the middle of repairs.

"And you are?" Michi asked.

"Fujiko Saitomo. The owner of this building." 

"Oh, so for trespassing." Noriko apologised, Rina nodding next to her.

"It doesn't seem like you were the first." Fujiko looked around the room in disapproval before returning her attention to sewing up a slit in her skirt.

"Are you perhaps a Hope's Peak student?" Keiji asked, saving Yuko the trouble.

"Ultimate Fashion Designer." She didn't remove her gaze from her skirt.

"Wow, that's amazing! I'm Noriko Kita, Ultimate-" a loud crackling: the static again. It buzzed from outside the building before that sickeningly cheerful voice echoed on the empty street.

"So it seems I've given you all a little too much credit." Condescending from the start. "Really, I shouldn't have expected the lost of you to round yourselves up: not for a lack of trying on some people's part." So they were being watched - expected, given the situation.

Yuko quickly made her way out of the building, the others following in tow, as the voice continued speaking.

"So, I've gotten bored! And I've decided to grace you all with a meeting place!" Yuko had found a screen, the monochrome bear sat in a office chair behind a desk, his surroundings as ruined as the rest of the town. "All Ultimate students, please report to the courthouse in the middle of the city." The screen flickered to a map. "Make sure you don't die on the way there!"

The map was identical to the one in Yuko's pocket, minus the hasty scribbles and circles. The court house was illuminated on the electronic map, other major places being named to likely give everyone a clear idea of where they were going.

"Looks like we need to keep heading the way we were going and then talk a left down the main road." Keiji noted.

"... We best be careful." Yuko said as they started walking towards the courthouse.

"Why the courthouse though?" Noriko asked.

"Wasn't that the black circle on your map?" Rina looked to Yuko.

"It's important. But I don't know why."

"I think you're all over thinking it. It's in the middle of the city - the bear is using to for convenience." Michi decided to step in, brushing off the other comments.

"You all seem fairly calm about a bear threatening the city with bombs." Fujiko was seemingly done with her skirt and decided to add her opinion to the situation. "Why are we even following the bears orders?"

"Because in this sort of situation, we're desperate." Yuko was speaking truthfully. They were clueless. That bear was not.

No one commented anymore. They turned left, looking at nearby screen for confirmation of their surroundings. Turning right on the main road would lead them to the front of the courthouse. That's why Yuko stopped just short, gesturing to a side road.

"We should go down here."

"And why should we go down a creepy, dark alley?" Michi protested. "We have no reason to trust you."

"Then don't. I won't blame you." Yuko turned her back to them, heading to the alleyway. She was used to distrust. Honestly, the feeling was mutual.

Footsteps followed after her as she continued to take a few side roads that were shown by the map, high brick buildings removing most light. The closer they got to the courthouse, the louder a noise became.

"What is that?" Fujiko asked.

"Remain quiet." Yuko said, and shockingly enough even Michi remained tight lipped. The noise became louder until it could be determined as shouting and yelling.

"What?" Michi mumbled, barely audible. "What is that?"

"A riot." Yuko supplied. "They're outside the courthouse." She stopped at a corner, leaning around it slightly to point at the main road, and the masses of people yelling and throwing things.

"They Ultimate students are meant to meet in there." Fujiko noted.

"They're trying to attack us." Michi deduced.

"W-what if we had taken the main road?" Rina stuttered.

"They would have likely attacked us." Keiji suggested.

"But it's not like we are wearing uniforms." Noriko replied.

"Do you see any young adults in that crowd? It's process of elimination." Michi replied.

"This way. Stay quiet." Yuko motioned for them to follow, heading to the back door. If it wasn't open, then they needed to break it open.

"Why haven't they checked the back already?" It seems Noriko had ignored the 'stay quiet' part of Yuko's order.

"They're either idiots or haven't been gathered here lo-" Michi had put herself forward to answer the question, but had promptly been cut off.

"Hey hey, now. I don't want to kill you. It's funnier to see the outcome with you lot involved." The monochrome voice, clearer than the TVs. 

Yoko stopped, looking down the alleyway, the others naturally stopping as well. A small bear, barely the hip height of the average person, stood menacingly over the crowd.

Voices started raising, anger clear. What gave this bear the right? Get rid of the despair! Those psycho students weren't welcome here!

"Upupupupu." What a disgusting laugh. "It seems you've forgotten who you are dealing with. She may be gone, but Monokuma's word is absolute!"

A bang and blinding light. A bomb. The crowd screamed. Quickly dispersing, many being thrown to the ground from the force or from others. It was chaos. A crowd united by hate was suddenly divided by fear.

"W-what?!" Noriko gasped.

"We need to get inside." Keiji offered.

"Agreed." Fujiko headed for the door.

"B-but w-we-those p-people!" Rina stuttered.

"And you wish to risk a bomb? They despise us!" Michi started yelling, no fear of the crowd hearing over their own panic. "We try to help, they will just stab us in the back."

"She's right. We have to go." Yuko looked at Rina, assessing the indecision in her eyes. She was torn. "Our classmates are waiting on us. There is no telling if they are okay." Rina seemed to collapse under the decision. 

"Fine, whatever." Rina slowly trudge over to the door, which Fujiko was inspecting. She knocked, as if not knowing what to do.

"We can't just leave them!" Noriko yelled, staring at the people that remained, many laying on the floor - status unknown. Noriko and Rina both seemed like very compassionate people. Add in Noriko's strong personality and it was clear she would be the harder to convince.

Suddenly, the door opened, Akio Yamaguchi stepping out, quickly glancing at them. "This all of you?"

"Yes, now hurry." Michi stormed past him, taking no notice of his stumble.

"Ball full of sunshine." Akio huffed. "Hi. I'm Akio, Ultimate Boxer. Let's get you guys ins-" his eyes stopped on Keiji. "Kei?! Holy shit, your hair grew out!"

"Shut up. And you, move it! We don't have time." Keiji glared before taking Noriko by her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Hey! Let go!" She pulled at his grip, Rina following nearby, flustered, wish to help but being unable to step in against someone clearly stronger.

"Go easy man." Akio huffed, watching Fujiko enter the building, Keiji pulling Noriko in tow before watching Yuko slowly ascend the steps after Rina, smiling at them both before shutting and bolting the cheap metal door behind them.

Akio then took the lead, opening the door to the cleaning closet they had found themselves in before walking them down a marble corridor which was surprisingly devoid of destruction like the rest of the town. A long walk, into an open curved stairway, the front door disable and barricaded, leaving the rest of the entrance devoid.

Up the stairs and a right, passed many doors until they reached one with "Court Records" nailed to the front. Akio opened the door, leadind them into a room filled with shelves and books, a small seating area a few metres in. And their classmates were scattered across the room, standing, sitting or climbing a ladder. All in a world of their own.

"Hello. That looks like all of us. Shall we finally begin?" That smile.


	5. Prologue: The Most Tragic End (4/4)

Her eyes immediately turned to him. Barely 5 metre from the door stood Sobaru Ueda. She remembered walking into Hope's Peak Academy with him. Much after that was a blur.

"Introductions seem fitting." Daichi Nakano stood from his seat in an armchair.

"Some of us are already acquainted with one another." Sobaru spoke again. "I suggest personal introductions rather than group introductions."

"It'd be faster to introduce everyone!" Michi immediately started arguing.

"And where are you planning to go?" Hanae Fukui climbed down from the ladder she was on, book in hand. "We need to build a link before we can go forward." Michi huffed. "Michi Akiyama, Ultimate Debator. You are good at holding debates. But the end of the matter is, even you can't deny the better possibility."

"How gracious of you." Michi glared at her. "And you are?"

"An eye for an eye I suppose. Hanae Fukui, Ultimate Lawyer."

"Right then. Pleasure meeting you, Hanae." A bitter tone.

"As with you." Yuko watched the two turn away, Michi forcing a conversation with the nearest person while Hanae sat to read her book.

"Hi." Haruki Miyamoto approached Yoko. Rina and Noriko had chosen to stay nearby, with Akio joining them by staying near Keiji. "I'm Haru. Ultimate Racing Car Driver."

"Yoko Kurosawa, Ultimate Traveller." The others introduced themselves as another girl came hopping over.

"Hey there! I'm Tomomi Nakahara! Tomo for short! I'm the bestest at running!"

"Bestest isn't a word." Akio laughed.

"Is now." Tomo playfully hit his arm. Clearly the four sports members of the group already has a bond, even with such different sports.

"It's good to know that there's capable people, even in such a dire situation." Haru smiled. "It's good to see you Keiji."

"Stop crowding." Keiji huffed, distancing himself from Haru and Tomo by standing closer to Yoko. It seems that while he was close to Akio, Tomo and Haru hadn't earned the same treatment.

"Cold as usual." Haru sighed.

"Don't be so mean Kei-kun!" Tomo bounced.

"Don't call me that!" Keiji glared.

"Shall we go greet more people?" Yuko looked up at Keiji, who stared back for a few minutes before nodding, eagerly following Yuko with Rina and Noriko in tow.

"Are they friends of yours?" Noriko asked.

"More like acquaintances." Keiji replied. "We've met at sports meets. Although I grew up with Akio."

"So they are the friends of your friend." Yoko replied.

"Pretty muc-" a bright flash drew Yuko's hand up to snatch the item infront of them. A small electricic pad, identical to the one she had previously found in her bag.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" A flashy appearance match the loud laugh of Tachi Ishikawa. "I'm Tachi Ishikawa, Ultimate Vlogger. So naturally I have to live up to my title while greeting you."

"I see. My name is Yuko Kurosawa - Ultimate Traveller. Pleasure to meet you." She had the pad back as the others introduced themselves, eyes on the brightly smiling boy behind Tachi.

"Hey. Luka Ikeda - Ultimate Actor. I'm sure you've heard of me." The voice and bow was over exaggerated, but Yuko assumed he was purposefully acting over the top.

"It'd make sense as to why you two have partnered up." Keiji noted.

"I can't be torn from talent." Tachi laughed, twirling his pad.

"And I look good infront of any camera." Luka posed with a smile.

"Speaking of talent." Tachi raised his pad again, aiming at a smiling girl as she approached.

"Well, hello! I'm Riku Natsume!" She waved, blue pigtails bouncing from left to right.

"Ultimate Cosplayer then..." Rina mumbled. Yuzuki Chiba smiled, waving, but otherwise saying no more - likely keeping character.

"She's pretty cheerful given the situation." Luka laughed.

"I would have thought the Ultimate Actor and the Ultimate Cosplayer would act similar." Keiji noted.

"She dresses up as characters from silly games and anime. I give life to a character, fresh or pre-existing." Luka said proudly. He clearly cared for his talent. In fact, glancing around, Yuko noted that most people had their talents clearly on display. Like a medal to show off - their talents set them apart.

Only a few seemed to keep their talents ambiguous to their clothing. Yuko left the conversation about filmography to walk over to Michi again, who had not stopped talking to the boy she had approached.

"Are you done already?" Michi spotted Yuko.

"Only four more." She looked at Osamu Hatake's bowed figure - terrible posture clear in the way he slumped. "Hello. I'm Yuko Kurosawa. Ultimate Traveller."

"Osamu Hatake. Mathematician." He sighed as he pushed up his glasses, clearly glad to be given a break from the previous conversation.

"Your appearance don't match your title." The messy hair, gloomy face and dirty jacket didn't immediately suggest mathematician, but looks are always deceiving.

"I don't particularly care." He sighed, pushing back some his messy hair - it seemed quite common for it to fall in his face.

"You should! Appearance is what most people immediately judge you for!" Michi yelled.

"Its the apocalypse! Get off my back." Osamu sighed before walking away, Michi huffing dismissively before looking for someone else to talk to, muttering "idiot" as she went.

Yuko watched him leave. He was right, it seemed like the world had hit rock bottom - at least this city had. A glance around the room. Noriko and Rina had started having a vivid conversation with Fujiko and Yuzuki. Keiji had been dragged back to the sports talents by Akio. 

Yuko also spotted Sobaru Ueda chatting with Michi, smiling as she seemed to rant about the state of his clothing. Nervous laughter could barely be heard over her complaints about the situation. Yuko decided to walk over, as Michi had seemed to lose interest and left Sobaru alone, but stopped short.

"Hey." Yuko looked to her left, two of the three remaining people she hadn't spoke with sat on the two sofas in the room, Hanae looking at a book while Daichi laid back in relaxation. He continued to speak. "I'm Daichi Nakano. Ultimate Chemist."

"Hanae Fukui. Ultimate Lawyer." Hanae spared a glance up, waiting for the reply.

"Yuko Kurosawa. Ultimate Traveller." They both wanted a quick reply. That's what they got.

"Hmm. So you've been around. Have you got a travelogue or something similar?" Hanae sat back, shockingly interested.

"An online one. Although I normally keep them in written notebooks." Not a lie. Her father had hired some people to help design and organise the website for her. But she preferred writing down everything. They later translated her writings onto the website.

"It's certainly not a talent I would have guessed would be amongst us." Hanae muttered to herself as she looked back down at her book.

"Yeah. Seems oddly specific. Oh well. I'm sure someone in the world appreciates that talent." Daichi nodded. "Nice meet you."

"Nice meet the two of you." Yuko nodded and walked away, looking around for Sobaru again. Those two had put her on edge. Her talent wasn't much but the school has accepted it anyway. 

"Hey!" Feet stopped short, grey eyes turning to the male which had walked up, smile friendly with something hidden behind it. "Hey, we've met briefly before, right?

A nod seemed like a sufficient answer as the mysterious smile grew wider. "Well, for the sake of appearances: I'm Sobaru Ueda. It's a pleasure to meet you. Again, that is."

"Yuko Kurosawa." A short bow of the head seemed like an efficient greeting.

"It's like déjà vu." Sobaru's smile showed comfort. They'd previously met for only a few moments but he'd already deemed her as a certainty. Yuko had her doubts. Her memory faded shortly after meeting him. He was naturally her first suspect. But they were classmates. They'd get along.

Static again. She turned, as did the rest of the class. They all walked towards the sound, passing through some bookcases to arrive at a large empty space, a large monitor across the wall, wires sprawled across the wall and floor, all of them disappearing underneath the floor boards.

"Well, you lot sure took your sweeeeet time!" The static died away, monochrome bear in place. "Seriously, I thought I would keel over before you showed up!" Overly dramatic, just as it'd been the last few times. "Well, you've all introduced yourselves-" so they were being watched even in here "-so I guess it's my turn. I am the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma."

The notion itself was stupid, never mind the facts not lining up. The really head master was a man by the name Jin Kirigiri. And the man had seemed too seemed too serious to play creepy bear.

"Unlikely." Michi turned up her nose.

"But my name really is Monokuma!" Sarcasm? Snobbish? May be just uncaring? It was honestly hard to tell. But he'd clearly heard her and was replying. There was a microphone somewhere in the room and someone speaking behind that robot. Yuko doubted it was so advanced to speak on its own.

"What's the big idea?!" Haruki, the race car driver, yelled.

"Yeah! What's happening?!" It was Tomomi, the runner, who yelled now.

"Didn't I already explain it to you?" An annoyed sigh. "Oh well, one more time. Welcome to Koutano City! A paradise far from other places, with only a bridge connecting it to the rest of the world!" A short 'upupu' - presumably this things giggle. "Well it was a paradise. And I sweeear there was a bridge! Honest! It used to put the likes of the Golden Gate to shame!"

"What happened to the bridge?" Keiji asked, but he seemed to have already put the pieces together.

"And here I thought you were all smart kids. Isn't it obvious? I blew it up." The room was on edge. Not afriad. Not even surprised. The confirmation just seemed to make it hard for all of them to process. "Anyway, that's old, old news!"

"What do you want from us?" Fujiko spoke up this time, clearly impatient.

"Oh, right, should have started with that! Silly me." He really was treating this as if it wasn't a hostage situation. "I want you to kill eachother."

Gasps and general uneasiness followed. The note made sense now. They were being asked to kill eachother. However, the number 17 still did not fit. A quick glance around the room suggested only 16.

"You are joking!" Michi yelled.

"No ma'am. I'm being beary honest right now." 

"Oh wow, he just said that..." Osamu cringed.

"There is no way we're going to kill eachother!" Michi yelled again, clearly the most vocal of the group.

"Yeah. I mean, some of us are friends." Haru spoke up now, already huddled with Akio and Tomo.

"Pfft, like I care. But do you know what you should care about?" A small pause - likely suspense. "Whether you can afford not to kill eachother! This city is on its own! No supplies from outside and hostile civilians everywhere you go! Do you really think you can live happily ever after in here?"

The room was silent. Some stood in fear, while others stood in thought. Sobaru had caught her eye at this moment. He's eyes were on the screen, not in fear and not really in thought. Just in acceptance. He had already accepted the situation.

He noticed her at this point too. They looked at eachother for a few second. And then that smile of his returned. "It's quite a weird situation, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement!" Yuzuki spoke up, fear and confusion clear. "Kill eachother?! Thats-" she froze slightly before coughing. "That's impossible! Because we are already forging bonds of everlasting friendship!" Back in character it seems.

The class was very clearly split. Some nodded along. But the majority clearly disagreed. They were strangers. Given the right incentive, they could slaughter eachother with only the bare minimum of guilt. What's a stranger during the end of the world?

"Sure sure, whatever you say ponytails." The same almost haunting laugh echoed out of the speakers. "Kill or not, your life here is going to be brimming with despair! It's all a matter of one thing: do you want to know if your family is still alive? Whether you start killing or not, I suggest you check your E-handbooks. There's some rules on there you might want to read if you don't want to die."

The screen cut off, no time for arguments. The room settled into a semi-silence. Many were questioning the situation and themselves. Others were fuming. Some just didn't seem to care.

"This is crazy!" Michi screamed. "That bear can't make us doing anything!"

"Lower your volume." Daichi sighed. "You forget there's likely a person behind that bear. Or may be even a group of people."

"Terrorists really, if they can kidnap a group of prodigy kids and takeover a city." Hanae noted, finally speaking up for the first time since the video started.

"S-surely someone will come save us." Rina stuttered.

"It's the end of the world. Who is going to come save a bunch of kids?" Luka already had a defeatist attitude.

"It seems like... The situation is kill or be killed." Sobaru's comment set everyone on edge. But Yuko remained calm. That note had given he's word that killing would amount to nothing. So she had to prioritise her survival. But should she try prevent other killings? Naturally, right?

After all, father told her to get along with her classmates. They were no use dead.


End file.
